Hermanos
by Reny Gabi
Summary: Bella es una chica cuyo padre murió, cuando conoce a Edward Cullen descubre que son hermanos separados al nacer. (lo sé mal summary) TODOS HUMANOS
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola mi nombre es Reny Gabi y es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

POV Bella

Ahora lo veía, como las cosa habían cambiado entre nosotros. Yo no podía amarlo simplemente porque éramos hermanos, hermanos separados al nacer. En ese momento quería poder decírselo pero ¿cómo? Un solo documento había cambiado mi vida por completo en minutos.


	2. PRIMER DÍA

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**PRIMER DÍA**

POV Bella

Estaba sentada en la banca del patio con mi mejor amiga Alice, era mi último primer día de clases. Nuestros horarios se parecían mucho, con la excepción del quinto periodo en el cual ella tomaba Teoría del Conocimiento y yo Biología. Al y yo éramos amigas desde el primer día de kínder, éramos casi hermanas usualmente nos reuníamos a estudiar juntas en mi casa o la suya. No éramos las chicas más populares del Instituto de Forks, pero no éramos invisibles.

Sonó la campana para regresar a las clases, me despedí de mi amiga y fui directo al salón de biología. Me senté en el primer puesto que encontré libre, estaba cerca de la ventana. La lluvia me puso triste, a papá le agradaba, el murió en un accidente de tránsito cundo yo tenía 10 años. Me puse a pensar en él y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. De pronto una voz aterciopelada llamó mi atención:

―Hola, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ― me giré y encontré unos ojos verdes tan profundos y un cabello cobrizo despeinado, era como ver un ángel. Él me miraba expectante de mi respuesta. Me recordé como respirar y asentí con mi cabeza.

―No te había visto, ¿Eres nueva? ― .

―No― le respondí algo molesta, aunque tenía razón yo tampoco lo había visto― ¿y tú? ― dije suavizando mi tono de voz.

―Para nada, voy aquí desde el kínder― ¿Qué? Eso no era posible, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto nunca? Tal vez el si era invisible.

―Yo igual―Entonces entró el señor Banner. Y comenzó a decir que esperaba que fuera un año muy productivo y todo eso. Luego nos entregó los libros y dijo que podíamos escoger con quien trabajar el resto del año. Los chicos se movieron de sus puestos yo solo mire a Edward y el a mí. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Genial, trabajaríamos juntos todo el año.

* * *

**Hola, bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste (aun que creo que quedó un poco corto) y déjenme los comentarios o los tomatazos, gracias por leer. Besos  
**

**PD: trataré de actualizar cada semana.**


	3. BIOLOGÍA

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**BIOLOGÍA**

POV Bella

Por la tarde Alice fue a mi casa y le conté mi pequeña "conexión" con Edward. Ella brincaba de la emoción, parecía esas pelotitas saltarinas, creí que no iba a parar.

― ¡Bella! ¡Edward Cullen es el capitán del equipo de football americano! ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habías visto?

―No lo sé, Al, jamás lo estuve en ninguna clase con él― dije ―Ni en kínder, ni en la escuela, ayer lo vi por primera vez.

― ¡Y te encantó! ― dijo con su vocecita chillona.

― ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ― le tapé la boca con mi mano, pero se zafó.

― ¡Ash! Tu sabes que es cierto, Bells.

― Si, Alice, pero no por eso vas a gritárselo a todo el mundo.

―Bueno, Bella, me voy. Ya sabes Em, el "gran" hermano "oso" sobre protector se pone inquieto si no llegó a las 7:00, y tú sabes, tanta lata.

―Adiós Ali.

Esa noche no puede dormir bien en primer lugar por el ruido de la lluvia que golpeteaba en el techo de mi cuarto, el sonido era insoportable. Y tampoco me ayudaba a conciliar sueño el que el rostro de Edward me venía a la mente, con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, ese cabello que era como bronce, esa tez tan blanca que se confundiría con la nieve, sus rasgos eran perfectos. Cuando vi mi reloj eran las 2 así que decidí dormir.

* * *

_Al día siguiente en Biología_

― Muchachos, vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas― dijo el Sr. Barner― trabajarán con su compañero de mesa y cada pareja pasará al frente a tomar uno de los papeles del recipiente. Bueno ¿Quiénes quieren ir primero?

Edward levanto la mano, iba a matarlo. Tiró de mi mano y caminamos hacia el frente. Todos nos miraban como bichos raros.

POV Edward

No sé si hubiera podido estar mejor, íbamos a trabajar en parejas y Bella era la mía. Cuando el profesor pidió voluntarios alcé mi brazo, a Bella no le pareció gustarle nada, pero me levanté y tomé su mano para que me siguiera. Sentí la mirada de Stanley y Newton sobre nosotros y me limité a sonreír. Dejé que Bella tomará el papel, ella me lo entregó nerviosamente, lo abrí y vi el tema, ella me miraba sin intención de saber el contenido del papelito.

POV Bella

Edward abrió el papelito y me miró. Sentí que la sangre se me congeló dentro de mí, pasaron dos segundos y todos nos miraban, dos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas. No quería saber cuál era el tema. Después el Sr. Barner habló:

―Regresen a sus lugares― dijo.

Edward me siguió. El resto de la clase pasó y tomo su papel. El resto de la clase Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Solo él sabía el tema, me arrepentía de no haberle preguntado cuando pude. Cuando la clase por fin terminó ambos salimos rápido del salón y gracias a mi torpeza me tropecé y todos los materiales se me cayeron. Edward volteó y empezó a ayudarme.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, gracias

―Lamento mi actitud adentro― me ayudó a levantarme― pero creo que no te va a gustar el tema― me entregó el papel, ya muy arrugado. Lo abrí y vi el tema escrito a mano con la letra del Sr. Barner.

Nuestro tema era: "Los cambios físico del chico y la chica en la adolescencia"

― Ok, ¿nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía? ― dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

―En la tuya si te parece.

―Claro ― Entonces vi a un chico alto, más o menos de nuestra edad, era rubio de ojos azules. Se acercó

―Edward, ¿Dónde estabas? Em y yo te buscamos por todos lados.

― Lo siento Jazz― dijo Edward― Ella es Bella.

―Hola. ―dijo Jasper―Edward ayer no paraba de hablar de ti― Edward le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

―Un gusto conocerte Jazz―dije― Edward nos vemos en la tarde. Me fui a mi clase de Álgebra.

POV Edward

Jasper me hizo perder la paciencia con sus tonterías de "Edward ayer no paraba de hablar de ti". Cuando Bella se fue empecé a caminar al parqueadero.

―Eddie, ¿A dónde vas? ― solo me quedé en silecio― oye, ¿qué te pasa?

―NADA, Jasper, Nada.

―Ella de verdad te gusta, ¿no es así?

― Sí, Jazz, ella me gusta.

* * *

**Perdón lectoras, por subir el capi taaan tarde, pero justo estaba en pruebas ya acabé hoy y quiero compensar les de alguna forma así que abajo le dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capi:**

**POV Renne**

**Esos ojos verdes, ese pelo broncino, ese tono de piel, eran iguales a los de...**

**Bueno ese es el adelanto, por favor dejen me los comentarios y los tomatazos**

**PD: Prometo subir más rápido**


	4. EL PROYECTO

EL PROYECTO

POV Bella

Ok, el tema no era ni tan malo, ni tan bueno. Me despedí de Edward y me fui a mi siguiente clase.

― ¡Bella! ― me llamó Alice.

― Hola Al― dije al llegar a su lado

― Así que hoy van a hacer el proyecto de biología―

― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

― Estoy enterada de todo, ya sabes. Oye, cambiando de tema, el amigo de Eddie es muy guapo

― ¿"Eddie"? ― ¿De cuándo a acá Alice llamaba "Eddie" a Edward?

― No, él no, su amigo. ¿Crees que deba invitarlo a salir?

― No lo sé Al, aunque no se pierde nada intentando.

― ¡Tu eres la que debería intentar con Edward!

― ¡Alice! Ya te dije que no lo grites.

― Lo siento― susurró

* * *

_En la tarde_

Reneé POV

Bella me había dicho que llegaría un amigo suyo a hacer un proyecto de la escuela. Ella había subido a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, yo estaba cocinando cuando oí el timbre

― Yo voy mamá― dijo Bella

Cuando salí de la cocina vi a un chico alto. Y me di cuenta de que tenía esos ojos verdes, ese pelo broncino, ese tono de piel, que eran iguales a los de... no, no podía ser… pero sí… él había muerto cuando tenía 5 años, justo el día en el que Charlie y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y le íbamos a decir a Bella que tenía un hermano gemelo. ¡Él no podía ser "él"!

―Mamá―dijo Bella― el es Edward Cullen.

―Mucho gusto Edward― dije― bueno en la cocina hay Lasaña, si quieren comer algo. Bella voy a mi cita médica― dije cogiendo mi abrigo

―Está bien mamá, adiós.

―Adiós Bella. Adios Edward.

―Adios Sra. Swan

POV Bella

Cuando mi mama se fue, subimos a mi habitación.

― ¿Cumbres borrascosas? ― dijo Edward tomando mi adorada edición del libro

―Mmm… sip.

― ¿Te gustan los clásicos?

― Si, y a ti.

― Claro, por algo son clásicos.

― Bueno, aquí está la información y hay que hacer el ensayo y las diapositivas.

― Bella, ¿sería mucha molestia comer algo antes?

― Claro que no, vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cocina. Y puse en dos platos la lasaña y luego los calenté en el microondas. Cuando terminamos de comer puse los platos en el fregadero y subimos de nuevo.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde haciendo el trabajo, y logramos terminar una hora antes de que mamá llegara. De vez en cuando, Edward miraba mi habitación y me preguntaba si tal o cual cosa me gustaba y yo respondía tratando de no perder la concentración en el trabajo. Al final, bajamos a la sala.

―Tienes planes para el viernes luego del colegio― me preguntó

― Nop.

― ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

―Claro

* * *

**Bueno hola a todas, se que dije que iba a actualizar más rápido, pero tuve varios inconvenientes y bueno no puede subir**

**SolitariaCullen espero que lo hagas**

**Banny Cullen Masen si bueno ya verás que se terminan enamorando y no creo que Bella te permita acercarte a él, per bueno así es la vida**

**bells argy masen gracias por tu apoyo**


	5. CINE

**Esta capitulo va dedicado a isa Kathe. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

CINE

POV Bella

― Si Al, me invitó al cine.

― ¡Ahhh! Que emocionante Bella

― Lo sé, y ¿Cómo te fue con Jasper?

― Bien, que pasó me dijo que me había estado mirando desde lejos y que yo le gustaba desde quinto grado y que si quería ser su novia.

― ¿y qué dijiste?

― Obvio dije que si

― Genial, Alice. ― Wow, está chica lograba lo que se proponía.

― Bueno Ali, debo ir a biología― dije con un poco de… ¿Vergüenza? ¿Temor? ¿Alegría?

― Adiós Bells― dijo la pequeña duende sacudiendo su mano

* * *

_En biología_

Edward me esperaba arrimado a la puerta. Dios, parecía un ángel. Llevaba una camisa blanca con finas líneas grises y unos jeans oscuros. Sonrío con sus perfectos dientes.

― Hola― dijo con su voz aterciopelada

―Hola ― respondí

― ¿Lista para la exposición? ― preguntó el

― Sip y ¿tú?

― Claro.

…

Termine la exposición roja. Nuestros compañeros hacían bromas de vez en cuando. Y Edward solo sonreía…lo cual tampoco me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Volvimos a nuestro lugar en silencio. Al terminar la clase y las exposiciones, Edward habló.

― Bella, ¿te importa si Jasper viene con nosotros mañana al cine?, quiere presentarme a su nueva novia.

― No para nada. Creo que Jazz tiene buen gusto.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Ya lo verás en el cine.

* * *

_Viernes en la tarde_

― Bells ¿Acaso no es genial?

― ¿Qué es genial Alice?

― Vamos a una cita doble con los chicos más lindo de la escuela

― Ah, si eso… Claro que es genial

― ¿Bella, que pasa? No pareces emocionada

―Estoy un poco nerviosa

― ¿Porque?

― No sé si le vaya a gustar a Edward

―Claro que si, mira― Alice me tomo de la mano y me guió al espejo ― te ves hermosa, y de por sí ya le gustas a él.

―Tienes razón, gracias Ali.

― Bueno, ahora vamos, los chicos no deben tardar en llegar

Y Alice tenía razón dos minutos después Edward y Jasper estaban en mi puerta.

― Ed, ella es Alice mi novia

―Bella, ¿tu-sabias-de-esto? ― Las palabras salieron de su boca empujándose

― Si― sonreí.

― ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

― Bueno, ellos me pidieron que fuera sorpresa y no te lo dije.

― Bueno, vamos. ― Dijo Jazz

Subimos al Volvo plateado y Edward arrancó. Manejaba rápido, muy rápido.

― ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar, Bella?― Dijo Jasper al ver que la velocidad me estaba afectando un poco los nervios.

― No, no, estoy bien.

― ¿Segura? Tu cara pálida no dice lo mismo.

― Estoy bien ― repetí.

Cuando llegamos al cine vimos que las entradas para la película que queríamos ver estaban agotadas. Alice dijo que quería ver una película romántica que se acababa de estrenar y había todavía algunas entradas. La película que Alice escogió se llamaba Crepúsculo y tenía que ver con vampiros. Nos pareció bien a todos. Alice se sentó junto a Jasper y yo junto a Edward, estábamos hasta arriba de la sala. No sé en qué momento La pareja de novios se empezó a besar pero estaba segura de que ellos ya no estaban viendo la película.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me juntó mas a él, claro que yo no puse resistencia. Luego de un momento el me miro y yo lo miré, y el acortó la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos. El beso fue como estar en el cielo. Cortamos el beso para tomar aire. Y seguimos besando. No sé en qué se terminó la película, pero valía la pena tener la duda del final y saber que Edward me quería.

* * *

**Hola, bueno les dejo el capitulo que les prometí... Comenten, diganme si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo**

**Por esta vez no voy a dejar Adelanto, porque aun no incio el otro capitulo. Voy a ver si lo subo el proximo viernes.**


	6. RECORDANDO

RECORDANDO

POV Reneé

Salí de la casa pensando sobre aquel extraño suceso. Él no podía ser Anthony Swan. Él murió junto a su padre hace 13 años.

_Flashback (18 años)_

_―Reneé, son una niña y un niño._

_― Isabella y Edward Swan― dije sin poder más. Cuando los vi por primera vez, me parecieron las dos cositas más hermosas del planeta. Ella con ojos y cabellos cafés como los míos, y él idéntico a su padre, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo._

_…_

_ ―Ya no soportó más esta vida, Reneé, tengo 19 años y soy padre de dos niños, ¿tu crees que yo hubiera escogido esto si hubiera tenido elección? No, yo quería estudiar tener un título, no una familia. Lo siento, ya no puedo más. ― Luego de esas palabras Charlie se fue._

Tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, cuando vino a mí otro recuerdo, el último de Charlie

_Flashback (13 años)_

_Por teléfono_

_― Si, Reneé voy a volver._

_―No quiero que lo hagas, tu dijiste que era mucho peso para ti._

_―Entonces, era muy inmaduro. No es justo para nadie. Ellos deben conocerse, el debe conocerte y yo quiero conocerla. _

_―Y supongo que esperas que finjamos ser la familia feliz y perfecta que todos desean._

_―No, no quiero que figamos nada, Reneé, yo… nunca dejé de amarte, y quiero decirte que lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar todo este tiempo, con los juicios y las peleas. Lo lamento, eso va a ser diferente si tú quieres que vuelva._

_― Si Charlie, te quiero… y quiero ser feliz contigo_

_…_

_―Ya vamos llegando, Estamos en Port Ángeles ya no queda mucho para… CRASH…_

_― ¿Charlie?... ¡Oh, por Dios!_

_Cuando llegue al lugar del accidente, ya había investigadores, paramédicos y policías. Vi que había muchos vidrios rotos de ambos autos, el de Charlie, un auto pequeño, y una camioneta. Cuando le pregunte a un paramédico que si estaban bien, el dijo que murieron dos personas, un niño y un hombre, y que estaba casi seguro que era quienes iban en el auto más pequeño y que otras dos personas estaban heridas de gravedad y las llevaban al hospital._

Nunca pudimos ser felices.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa Bella y Edward habían acabado de hacer la tarea. Mañana iban a exponer su trabajo en clase y Edward le enseñaba a Bella como dejar de estar nerviosa. Fui a la cocina y les preparé unos sánduches antes de que él se fuera. Mientras comíamos yo pensaba que tal vez si podría ser mi hijo.

Edward se despidió y se marchó a su casa, y entonces Bella me pidió permiso para salir con él ese viernes, parecía un buen muchacho, así que accedí.

* * *

**Bueno,Hola. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**maleja twihard, gracias, claro que voy a continuarlo**

**Gise Cullen de Pattinson, bueno, aquí está**

**Yo sé que ya esta un poquito de noche, pero lo que pasó fu que Fanfiction me odia y no me dejaba entrar y pues dije ya nada y luego me acordé que debía subirlo hoy y bueno lo estuve intentando hasta que al fin logré entrar y aquí está. Ah, si! casi me olvido tal vez entre está y la otra semana suba un one shot sobre Alice!**


	7. SUEÑOS

SUEÑOS

Bella POV

Cuando llegué a casa mamá aún estaba despierta. Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

― Mamá, ya llegué― dije.

― ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue?

― Bien ― me limité a responder

― Bueno, y ¿te divertiste con tus amigos?

― Claro mamá

―Bueno ve a dormir ya, es muy tarde

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie y me cepillé el cabello. Me acosté bajo la manta y entonces mi celular sonó, era Edward.

_Sueña con los angelitos, amor_

_Edward_

Le respondí.

_Hoy van a estar celosos porque voy a soñar contigo_

_Te quiero, Bella_

Luego de eso caí profundamente dormida.

…

― ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Edward?, yo corría para alcanzarlo, pero él era más rápido.

― Déjame en paz Bella, tu y yo no podemos ser nada. ¡No te amo, entiendes! ― Entonces me tropecé con una rama y caí al piso (?) caí y caí pero nunca choqué contra el suelo. De pronto me desperté, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Vi la hora, eran las 4 a.m. y entonces sentí mi celular vibrar.

_De: Edward_

Abrí el mensaje

_¿Segura me quieres?, perdón por despertarte._

_Edward_

* * *

EdwardPOV

Cuando llegué a casa fui directo a mi cuarto había dejado a Bella en la suya, papá no estaba. Le mandé un mensaje de buenas noches y ella dijo que soñaría conmigo. Me acosté y me quedé dormido.

…

―Bella, no te vayas― le supliqué a mi ángel

― Sabes que no podemos, eso estaría mal. ― dijo ella― te quiero. Adiós. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Me desperté sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, sabía que Bella debía estar dormida, pero necesitaba que me dijera si todo estaba bien, así que le escribí un mensaje.

_¿Segura me quieres?, perdón por despertarte._

_Edward_

Respondió al minuto

_¿Por qué lo preguntas? Te adoro, tranquilo estaba despierta._

_Bella_

_Soñé que me dejabas, y que decías que no podíamos estar juntos._

_Edward_

_Qué curioso, soñé algo parecido. Te extraño_

_Bella_

_Y yo a ti. Duerme tranquila, te amo._

_Edward_

_Yo a ti._

_Bella_

Me dormí con la seguridad de que eso era cierto.

* * *

Holaaa! volví se que no actualizé el vienes anterior, lo siento! bueno, espero sus comentarios sobre el capi.

karolay28 Gracias, ya verás, siempre superan todo juntos

maleja twihard Yo espero que no!


	8. TANYA

TANYA

POV Bella

El lunes por la mañana me levanté con más ganas de ir a la escuela que de costumbre, la razón (obviamente) era Edward, nunca acordamos nada pero lo quería es esperaba que el a mí. Las primeras horas pasaron muy lentamente con Alice hablando todo el tiempo del baile de otoño de este año, y las materias. Cuando finalmente llegó el recreo, Salí rápidamente del aula de literatura y me encontré con un ángel, llevaba unos pantalones jeans claros **(N/A: aquí en Ecuador llamamos jeans a los pantalones de mezclilla)** y una camisa azul oscuro, estaba apoyado en la pared.

― Hola― dijo mientras me acercaba más a él para darme un dulce beso en los labios

―Hola― les respondí retomando un poco de aire.

― Vamos a la cafetería, Alice y Jazz nos están esperando allá.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la cafetería, y justo antes de llegar apareció la odiosa de Tanya Denali.

― Hola Eddie – dijo ella ignorándome

― Hola Tanya― dijo él intentando ser educado, pero pude ver la irritación e sus ojos ― no me llames "Eddie" ― ella solo asintió

―Bueno, oye, tesoro, tal vez luego podamos hacer algo, ¿qué te parece? ― dijo ella en un irritante tono que intentaba parecer seductor; pero él solo la miro como si estuviera loca.

― No gracias. Tengo novia―dijo levantando nuestras manos que aun estaban unidas, su tono condescendiente se había ido― y no me llames "tesoro". Permiso.

Ella se hizo a un lado y nosotros entramos a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos a la mesa Alice nos preguntó porqué nos habíamos demorado tanto y Edward le explicó nuestro "encantador" encuentro con Tanya.

― Vadia, Troia, Suka, Chienne, Frucia― Dijo Alice muy molesta

― ¡Alice! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es ese vocabulario? ― Le recriminó Edward

― ¿Qué? Es la verdad, es lo que es― Jasper y yo solo nos miramos muy con fundidos, mientras Alice y Edward peleaban, me pregunto con un gesto si entendía algo y negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué es quién? ― pregunté

―Alice dijo que Tanya es una… umm… chica… er… ¿fácil?

― Dije que Tanya es una P**a― Jazz sonrió.

―Sí, amor, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

― Si Al, Jazz tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada ― Dije intentando tranquilizar a una muy alterada Alice― Además no importa lo que ella haga ¿o sí? ― dije mirando a mi… umm… ¿novio? Y el sacudió la cabeza en negación

―No― dijo mi amiga― pero igual es una cualquiera, no me sorprendería que estuviera atrás de…

― Tranquila, Bells― interrumpió Edward― yo no te dejaría , y mucho menos por una chica como Tanya. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

* * *

**Hola! ya volví, bueno este es el primero de los capis (1/3) que subiré hoy. Por favor comenten, por que es lo unico que ganamos los autores !Aqui les dejo el adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

**POV Alice**

**sentí una presión en el pecho y unas ganas incontenibles de matarla**

**...**

**―Perdón por no haber confiado en tí**

**:O A quien querra matar Alice? por que pide perdón? **

**Nos leemos en un rato!besos**


	9. MARÍA parte1

**Hola a todas! Antes de la historia queiero decirles 3 cosas:**

**la primera :perdón por haberme demorado taaaantisimo, pero de verdad estoy muy atareada y estresada y estoy bajo muuuucha presión, asi que sepan disculparme. Argy y Pau aqui está... ya se dije ayer pero, no se pudo :(**

**la segunda: una amiga mía hizo un re-do de el capitulo anterior, si quieren pueden verlo en este link: /s/9517372/1/Hermanos-reny-gaby-re-do , es realmente buena escribiendo(antes de el link deben poner fan fiction . net)**

**la tercera: en estos días estaré empezando otra historia, todavía no se que titulo ponerle pero espero que la visiten y bueno eso...**

**Bueno, dicho esto a la historia!:**

* * *

MARÍA parte1

POV Bella

― Yo solo te quiero a ti. ― me sonrojé mucho al oír eso, Alice debe haberlo notado porque enseguida cambio a nuestro tema de la mañana (el baile).

― Oigan, ¿Qué les parece ir los cuatro juntos como una cita doble?

― No lo sé Al, sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdo, no creo que yo vaya.

― Por favor Bella, además, si no vas Edward será presa fácil para…―

―Yo creo que sería una buena idea― Jasper interrumpió para evitar volver al tema anterior.

― Yo opino igual intervino Edward― y yo perdí por minoría

― Bien, Alice, pero no vas a escoger mi vestido― le advertí

― ¿Al menos puedo supervisar tu elección?

― Claro, pero solo supervisar

― Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde para ir a Port Angeles?

―Si

― Bien, pasó por ti a las 5

― ¿Debo suponer que ustedes van a conseguir trajes?

―Si―Dijo Jazz

―No―Dijo Edward

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso vas a ir con unos andrajos a la fiesta?

― No Alice, yo ya tengo trajes en casa

― Oh, disculpe usted señor "elegante" ― dijo Alice en un tono burlón

―No hay problema señorita "yo-lo-controlo-todo" ― le respondió el _señor "elegante"_

Los tres nos reímos mientras Alice nos veía un poco molesta, pero al final acabó riendo ella también.

POV Alice

Después de que Bella al fin accediera a ir al baile, y de pelear con el _señor "elegante", _el timbre sonó y Bells y Eddie se fueron a biología, Jazz fue a su clase de portugués, y yo me puse en rumbo al salón de teoría del conocimiento. Estaba muy feliz pensando en las compras que hoy haríamos con Bella Bellita y en los colores que le quedan bien a su piel; cuando de repente algo desagradable me interrumpió el paso, era Tanya Denali. Entonces recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido en el recreo.

―Troia―dije muy bajito para que ella no lo escuchara.

― ¡Ali!― dijo ella en un tono meloso.

― Hola Tanya, ¿qué quieres?

― ¿Por qué me tratas tan feo? Alice, yo solo quería decirte que Jassi está con María, mi mejor amiga, así que si no quieres salir lastimada, mejor aléjate de él.

― Mira Tanya, Jasper y yo somos novios, y no me importa lo que digas o creas, y ni tu ni nadie va a interponerse en nuestra relación ¡Troia!

― Si no me crees, entonces, compruébalo tu misma…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la segunda parte la subiré mañana... de verdad perdón! besos :***


End file.
